


Morality is Fluid

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels are dicks, Gen, Gore, Hell, Repeated Temporary Character Death, The Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer would have you believe he doesn't care about any human. Sam Winchester is the exception that proves a rule that Adam is trying to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morality is Fluid

Adam thinks that the cage isn't so bad. That sure, it's a little dark (and subzero degrees and every single corner takes up any remaining light of Michael's Grace and whatever is left of Lucifer's) and maybe a little bloody (soaked in it, wading in it knee deep and sometimes he can feel hair and bits of humans at the bottom of it, and he knows that some of it is his from the numerous times he's been rent apart by Lucifer and Michael in fits of rage at their circumstances only to be put back together again by the Cage, the damn Cage that protects him even from Death and he just can't ever get out) but overall it could be worse.

He doesn't have the imagination to think of how it could be worse, or maybe there is no worse (don't say that, there has to be a worse than this.) Sometimes he has Michael when the archangel isn't succumbing to the delusions that the Cage places on the archangels or lashing out like a beast, reduced to something lower than what he had originally been created to be. Lucifer had explained to him, seething and towering above him as he ripped Adam apart for the thousandth time, that it was the worst form of punishment. To be reduced to a ravaging and raging madman and be lower than humanity's lowest. Adam hadn't known how to respond to that, because how do you speak if you don't have a throat to reply with?

Most of the times the angels keep to themselves and don't bother Adam. He had tried to get close to Michael, to maybe get on what he had thought was the caring side of the whole "Heaven vs. Hell" debacle.

He should've learned from Zachariah that the angels don't care, don't have the capacity to care. Dean probably told him that, how the angels don't actually give a shit about humanity and only really care about God. Because Michael responded with snarling and a great speech about how humanity did not have the right to speak to such beings of god, and that Adam was to talk to him on Michael's terms only.

Then he approached Lucifer because hell, he's stuck in the damn cage and if he's stuck then he might as well make light conversation.

Lucifer had torn him apart twenty times before he was able to even get a word in. The fallen archangel was seeping with anger, and he reveled in each opportunity to get revenge on the Winchester's brother.

"Lucifer, I don't-"

Three words. That was a new record before he got rent apart again. And yes, it still hurt as much as it had the first time.  
The next time (Adam couldn't count in days or weeks or years or hours, time wasn't really a construct in the Cage, there was just the times between when his body got destroyed and when it got rebuilt by the Cage) Lucifer was still angry, he was always angry, but Adam managed to get the right word out for once.

"Sam." He said quickly, breathlessly in front of Lucifer. Lucifer startled, for a second off balance. 

Then he snarled, "Don't talk to me about Sam."

The next next time (because, of course, Lucifer tore him apart for mentioning Sam after his soul had been torn from Lucifer by Death at Dean's behest. And then Michael accidentally got to him, proclaiming that he was doing God's work and wouldn't anyone listen to him? So Adam got torn apart a second time, which was just an inconvenience at this point really.) he breathed out quickly to Lucifer, "I was trying to ask you what would Sam think of all of this?" he asked, quickly and quietly. When Lucifer was silent again, pausing in anger, Adam continued. "I mean, he loved you and he loved humanity. he thought that being angry for so long and not letting it go was-"

"I know what he thought, I know what he stood for and what he believed." Lucifer yelled at Adam. "I know him better than you do, so don't," he slashed at Adam, cutting his chest open, "assume," slash again, "that I ," slash "will be so weak."  
Lights out for another time until the Cage revived him. Again.

This time Adam didn't jarringly walk through the blood to Lucifer, this time he waded slowly. He didn't try to think about the piece of flesh that was caught on his ankle or the weird feeling of a long-haired skull underneath his feet. Lucifer was in his corner again, in the corporeal form of Nick. Adam didn't even know his vessel's last name.

He could tell that Lucifer wasn't in his angry mood any more. Not that he wasn't ever not angry, but that he wouldn't at least lash out immediately. Or at least that's what Adam thought. It's not like it even mattered if he got torn to shreds again anyways.

He wondered how he had cared so much about grades and maintaining his GPA and now he doesn't even care about being ripped to shreds. Perspective and priorities, he guessed.

Lucifer was moping, which seemed childish. But then again, Michael had described him while he was possessing Adam as a 'petulant child', so Adam supposed that it wasn't that much of a surprise.

"If you don't go away I'll make sure to tear you apart slowly this time."

Ah. There was that good ole Lucifer.

"I just want to talk." Adam said, wading further towards Lucifer.

"Talking won't get you anywhere." Lucifer said coldly.

"What else are we supposed to do in here." Adam complained.

"How about I take your spine out through your mouth this time around."

Adam ignored him. "We're not going to get out any time soon, so why don't we just-"

"Get along, forget about our differences, hold hands and sing Kumbaya?" Lucifer asked scathingly. He turned from his brooding towards Adam. His eyes were cold, sunken in and filled with ice and malice. "Yeah, angels don't do that. We don't 'hold hands and pretend everything is okay'. We don't forget differences. We don't just forgive and forget, we cast out and purge." His eyes were flinty. "And don't assume that I won't do the same to you, boy." He stood up and nodded over towards Michael, who was rambling at thin air. "You don't have anyone to protect you now. My brother isn't used to this Cage and he won't be able to resist it like I can for a long, long while." He said. Adam got the hint that he should back away, but he still stood.

"So what, you're just going to keep on mutilating me over and over and for what?" Adam asked.

Lucifer smiled. "Oh it's not for nothing. See, you're going to become a demon from all of this torture, and Michael isn't going to be able to have saved you. No, he's going to be fifteen feet away when you take those last steps towards becoming nothing more than black smoke."

Adam was quiet for a moment. "I still say that Sam wouldn't have wanted this."

"I am not as weak as Sam Winchester was," Lucifer snarled.

"What the hell made Sam weak?" Adam shot back.

Lucifer backhanded him into pseudo-death. Again.

The next time, he just sidled up to Lucifer and continued the conversation. "You said Sam was weak, but I beg to differ. Sam was strong, stronger than you." Lucifer's lip curled above his teeth in another snarl. 

"Haven't you learned your lesson?"

Adam ignored him. "Sam didn't resort to needless violence and shutting himself away-"

"What you fail to understand is that Sam is a perfect soul. He has a conscience and cannot harm anyone that does not deserve it. What you also fail to understand is that I am not Sam Winchester, and that I am what you call an amoral creature who has only once ever cared about anyone enough to even consider developing what you humans call morals and a conscience. And that everything has been taken and stolen away from me by the very someone who has always stolen Sam away from me." He flexed his broken shards of wings threateningly. "Don't assume to know what it feels like to have morality given and then taken away from you so quickly. Don't assume that I haven't thought through every possible scenario while trapped in this Cage for centuries and played it all out in my head and most importantly, do not assume to know Sam Winchester better than I do. I cradled his soul from the very beginning when you were only star dust and the earth was just an idea. I know him in ways that are impossible for humans to fathom, and I know the nooks and crannies of his existence and all of his thoughts and feelings. I know Sam Winchester intimately and have his soul memorized and tattooed on my Grace. I know what he would think." He stepped away from Adam. "So stop talking to me, boy, because whatever you have to say I have already considered." With that, he walked away towards the other end of the Cage.

A head bobbed up beside Adam. He halfheartedly pushed it down and considered toying with it for a little while before he realized that Lucifer hadn't killed him this time.


End file.
